Modern telephone systems have many features intended to improve the efficiency of communication. For example, a business which depends upon customer-initiated telephone calls can configure a telephone system to insure that incoming callers no longer receive a busy signal when all of the incoming lines are in use. Instead of receiving a busy signal, each incoming caller will be placed in a queue to be handled in turn by the next available operator. Although such a system helps prevent lost business by substantially reducing or eliminating the receipt of a busy signal by an incoming caller, it does not solve all the problems for the business receiving the calls. In place of the traditional busy signal, an incoming caller may now experience a lengthy wait time while waiting for his or her turn in the queue.
If the wait time is unnecessarily long, the incoming caller may choose to discontinue the call prior to completion of the wait time. As a result, the business receiving the incoming call may lose a customer. Alternatively, the incoming caller may experience an increased level of frustration while he or she waits for his or her turn in the queue, thus causing the ensuing conversation to have a tone which is less than optimal to the business receiving the call. Part of the increased frustration level is due to the fact that the incoming caller must wait, with their telephone instrument pressed to their ear, until it is that caller's turn. Thus, the incoming caller is prevented from carrying on other activities while waiting for his or her turn in the queue.